Come What May
by Chrystal Slara
Summary: SONG FIC. Harry Hermione... cute, follows the song Come What May from Mulion Rouge sp?


Ok… so there is this little bunny. And he is rather cute, really big green eyes, and white hair… almost as if you put Harry and Draco together and made them a bunny… Anyway he sings songs all-day non-stop… and the only way to get him to stop is to write a little fan fiction…. So that's what I did. He found this song, One of our favorites, and kept singing it until I wrote it down. This is what comes of that.

The song is by Christian and Satine from the movie Mulion Rouge (yes I know I can't spell)

The characters are J.K. Rowling's.

The Plot… well for that you can thank the bunny and me.

Hope you enjoy

Chrys

HPHG

Never knew I could feel like this

We were arguing. It wasn't something new, especially after Bellatrix had gotten her hands on Hermione. The war was over and all… but I couldn't help to be worried about her. We were both aruors and we both still had targets on our backs.

_**Like I've never seen the sky before**_

She said something to me that was odd. "Stop worrying about me. You don't have a problem with Ron being an auror."

That's when it dawned on me. I figured out every emotion I had felt since that night at the Malfoy's. It was obvious really, why I hadn't seen it before is beyond me.

I didn't respond, instead I took a step towards you, held your face between my hands and kissed you.

  
I want to vanish inside your kiss

I realized that I have wanted to do that for so long, to finally be kissing you was a dream come true. You didn't push me away as I expected. Instead your arms wrapped around my neck and held me closer, as if I were going to disappear any moment.

  
_**Every day I love more and more**_

I broke the kiss softly, but didn't move back. She would be lucky if I ever let her leave my arms again.

"That's because I'm not in love with Ron," I sad simply, watching her eyes fill with emotion.

_**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings **_  


I never had the courage before to tell you. But that night, staring into your eyes, I knew it was the right thing to do. I took your hand from my neck and pressed it over my heart.

"This is what you do to me Hermione. My heart beats madly just when you enter the room. It does flips when you smile… and it dies a little bit every time you go into danger for me." I rested my forehead against hers.

Telling me to give you everything

"I can't stop worrying about you Hermione. You own my heart, my soul, my everything."

_**Seasons may change, winter to spring**_

Outside the snow was melting, as it had done for thousands of years. It would continue melting again and again every year, always giving way to the warm embrace of the sun for spring. It was a testament to permanence. Not the permanence of snow, but instead you always knew that winter would end and bring spring. It was the light at the end of the tunnel, that while you didn't know just how long the tunnel would be, you knew there was an end.

  
_**But I love you until the end of time**_

"I love you now, I'll love you tomorrow, I'll love you forever, and I will never stop worrying about you, because without you, I am nothing."

_**Come what may**_

She spoke then. She looked up into my eyes and asked, "No matter what?" Come what may

I smiled at the soft insecurities in her voice, but didn't hesitate to answer, "No matter what."

"_**I will love you until my dying day**_"

_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_

Her heart did its own flips. A smile graced her lips and she kissed me again, holding me close, as if she never wanted to let go.

_**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**_

I swear to you time slowed down. It slowed in order to give us longer time together, as if it knew just how much time had been stolen from us, and it wanted to make up for it. I lifted her up, wrapping her legs around me so we moved over to the couch. She was straddling me, her hand clenched in the fabric of my shirt directly over my heart.

_**  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_

She pulled back slowly and said, "I thought you never returned my feelings, thought of me as a sister… I've been wasting my time trying to convince myself that Ron was who I loved… it never worked."

_**  
It all revolves around you**_

"Every time I risked my life for you, I could only ever think about making sure you were alive. Even if I couldn't have you, I couldn't bare the thought of you not living, when I could have died. Everything I've done for the last seven and a half years, has been for you."

She had tears in her eyes as she said this, and I understood. Because everything I had done since meeting her, had been for her too.

  
_**And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide**_

"No matter what I'll always want to put myself in between you and someone else's wand." She said, trying to tell me exactly what I already knew.

"Hermione… I would take a thousand Crucio's, if it meant that you could get out un-harmed."

  
_**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**_

"There isn't a single thing in this world that could keep me from your side" I meant every word I said. I wasn't sure could even let her out of my eyesight ever again.

_**Storm clouds may gather  
and stars may collide**_

"Ron is not going to like this you know… either will Ginny." She said. But for some reason it didn't matter if they liked it or not, the only person that he cared about their opinion currently was sitting on his lap.

  
_**But I love you (I love you) until the end of time**_

"Not that it matters to me… I love you to much to care about what Ron thinks." She said.

It was the first time she had told me that she loved me, those three words stopped my heart and took my breath away.

_**Come what may**_

"No matter what?" I asked. It was a silly thing to ask, I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear the words… now who's the emotional git?

Come what may

"No matter what." She smiled at me, and tipped her head down.

Against my lips she whispered.

"I will love you until my dying day."

_**Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you**_

That night we made love for the first time. It was a night filled with pleasure and emotion. Each of us kissing up and down the other's bodies, whispering words of promises and love, that we both had every intention of keeping. She was amazing… not that I didn't already know that, but now she was amazing in a whole new way.

  
_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
**_

We were lying on the bed, trying to regain our breath. I was on my back and Hermione was curled into my side, her leg between mine, her head over my heart, and her arm around me. My arm pulled her closer, my fingers gently brushing against her spine.

"I can't think of any place else I would rather be, than in your arms every second of the day." She whispered this, and if she hadn't been on top of me I probably wouldn't have heard it.

My response was easy and tumbled from my lips without me having to think about it. "You make my world brighter… and I couldn't agree with you more."

_**Come what may**_

_**Come what may**_

_**I will love you, until my dying day**__**  
**_

She looked up at me, stared into my bright green eyes, and I caught her chocolate brown ones. "I'll always love you," she said, calmly and sure that there was nothing that could ever pull us apart.

My response was again quite easy and immediate, "Until the end of time."

HPHG

Like the story? Like the song? Wanna pet the cute little blond haired green eyed bunny inside of my head and thank him for it? Then go ahead and push that little button down there that says "review" Draco Potter (that's what I call the bunny) will be ecstatically thrilled if you do so, and maybe he'll let you pet him!


End file.
